


Sing Me to Sleep

by Hawkflight



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Loss of Limbs, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: Black and white, the colors of a Grimm; that led to death.





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief ficlet to introduce a possible mini-series with these two. If you want to see more please leave a comment.

The world cut in and out, from an inky black to a bright red that filled his vision.

There was so much blood, and a dripping steel saw lay forgotten on the ground, the form of his tormentor currently collapsed in a worn chair. His father sunk into the piece of furniture, but he still managed to take up the whole room, filling it with the rancid smell of alcohol that lingered on his lips.

It seemed to sting his open wound, sterilizing it even though the bottle was empty.

Mercury grit his teeth as the pain overwhelmed his senses once more, making dark spots appear like magic over the streaks of blood on the wood floor, that had splashed up onto the walls when his father had taken the saw to his flesh.

_Drawing it back then forward in swift strokes, quickly cutting through his skin, tearing through the muscle more slowly after his aura had shattered. The bone took the longest to cut through, it was the most agonizing considering how frustrated his father had gotten. The bastard had let the saw fall away only to break his legs with his own before taking the saw up again to cut through the remaining skin and muscle._

And that was when the man had passed out, not before, not during; after. Just his luck really. But he wasn't going to let his father find his bled out shell lying in this room when he did wake up.

Mercury nearly bit his tongue off when his fingers clawed against the wood and he pulled himself forward that first inch. It was impossible to describe the pain that ran through his body at such a simple movement. How the stumps that remained of his thighs could feel every little thing and it all _hurt_ ; the very breeze coming from the cracked window, pieces of dirt on the floor, dust touching raw flesh. The blood steadily pouring out from his veins just added to the pool already around him. Some of it had cooled, so the warm layer slid over top of it, making an almost jelly-like consistency that stuck to muscle and bone as he drew in a breath, reaching forward to grab a piece of wood on the ground.

He shoved it into his mouth and bit down _hard_ to stop himself from screaming out as he dragged himself out of that hell.

Over the floorboards and past the threshold leading into the shed. He continued moving forward, eyes stinging as blades of grass cut into him, only flattening from the trail of blood he was leaving behind him.

His arms were burning, he wanted to howl to the moon when little twigs and fallen sticks prodded his raw flesh. The stones next to the stream were smooth, unlike the little rocks he had to crawl through to get here, breathing heavily from the effort. To be frank, he hadn't expected to make it this far, actually into the forest and into some sort of blessed solitude away from his piss-drunk father.

But since he had made it...

Mercury dragged himself forward just enough so that he could dip his head down - the piece of wood in his mouth slipping out in the process - and take a few deep swallows of the fresh water. It was refreshing, even as his vision went fuzzy, blurring the sparkling blue of the water in the moonlight with the grey stones.

He drew in a breath, waiting for it to fade away, to become clear again. His whole body felt numb, even though he wasn't trying to move anymore he could feel a dull pain that seemed to be coming from every inch of his body. It was getting harder to breath. The sound of the water flowing over stone was clipped, like there was something heavy falling next to it. A jagged sound, not natural, but it was also becoming clear his ears were failing him so he could only guess that this is what it felt like to die. To have all your senses slowly become broken and then slip away like a dream. Like none of it ever existed, like he never existed-

Mercury narrowed his eyes, trying to focus his tunnel-vision forward, directly across the stream. With some effort he managed to raise his head up.

Black, almost indistinguishable from the spots, and pale skin that seemed bright in contrast. It took him a second to piece together what he was seeing. A girl? No, a woman. She was wearing black heels in the middle of a forest of all places, and if he wasn't in so much pain he would have laughed at that realization. Her stockings were black too, or rather it must have been, there wear tears along the pantyhose on her left leg, most of the fabric was missing, revealing smooth unblemished skin, unlike his own. The right side was more whole - dark to his eyes - but they became torn again at the very top of her thighs, splits in various ways it almost seemed like the fabric had been painted on, a spider's web of black silk. That disappeared beneath what looked like a skin-tight pair of super-short shorts, black, but he couldn't tell what it was made from. Leather? It seemed to reflect the moonlight, though.

The tank top flowed a bit more - or shirt, there were strands of black coming from the top, connecting to the straps that slid over her shoulders and down a ways over them to a band of black fabric along the upper part of her arm. Of course her gloves were black, but unlike the rest of her outfit there were no tears, the soft v split at the top was clearly part of the design. Long flowing silver-white strands of hair fell over the black of her outfit.

She met his gaze when it finished traveling up, blue eyes staring back at him.

Her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear a word. The stream was too loud, the bubbling of the water filled his ears, and his vision was fading again.


End file.
